Lord Embryo
Lord Embryo is the main antagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series. He is the creator of the World of Mana. Biography Early Years Many years ago, Embryo created a gene that he hoped would put an end to the world's conflicts. This gene would allow the user to manipulate Mana with their mind. Embryo couldn't prevent the creation of the Norma, however, so he declared that the Norma should be treated with contempt. He created the World of Mana by using the life force of the first DRAGON, and he then caused the Norma and the DRAGONs to fight each other as a means of creating Dracunium crystals. Present Day Embryo joined the world leaders in a discussion on what to do regarding the DRAGON's attack on Arzenal. One suggestion that he had was that if they exterminate all the Norma, then they would either have to surrender unconditionally to the DRAGONs, or destroy them as well. The third option that he gave was to destroy and remake the world, and the world leaders agreed on it. He appointed Julio, Ange's brother, with a key that would allow him to "use the keys in the yard," and Julio set out to destroy the Norma. He later met Ange and he informed her that her brother ordered the massacre. When Ange was about to give her brother the killing blow, Embryo intercepted her and personally killed him himself. Personality He was originally a kindhearted man who wanted peace. However, he eventually gave up on the current world and he decided to start a new. He also possesses somewhat of a God-complex, since he believes that he has the right to destroy the world and then remake it to fit his tastes. He also constantly abuses or rapes women that he wants to rule. Abilities He is a very talented manipulator and geneticist, having been responsible for the creation of the World of Mana, and, to an extent, the world's foundations, and he was also the creator of the Light of Mana. Embryo also has the power to cause great pain and pleasure on anyone that he comes into contact with. He can cause someone to feel pleasure by tapping them on the forehead, and he can cause someone to feel pain by tapping them of the side of their temple. Trivia *Embryo shares some similarities with the following villains: **Nobuyuki Sugou from Sword Art Online: ***Both are lustful and perverted individuals who pine after an attractive female (Ange and Asuna) and want them to marry them, but abuse and mistreat them instead of love them. ***Both have their own aspirations of godhood. (Embryo, in the other hand has god-like powers, and insist to refer himself as the "Tuner") **Albert Wesker from Resident Evil: ***Both are biologically enhanced individuals with the goal of making the world twisted as an excuse to save it and are willing to kill people to make that happen (Embryo wanted to merge the true and false Earths, Wesker wanted to infect the world with the Uroboros virus). ***Both have blond hair. ***Both have aspirations of godhood. ***Both are Complete Monsters. ***Both are intelligent and manipulative schemers. ***Both made a lot of enemies in their spare times (Embryo to the Norma, Ancient People, & the Dragons, and Wesker to all the Resident Evil protagonists). ***Both used mind control on a supporting character to fight the protagonists (Embryo controlled Momoka Oginome into fighting Tusk, Wesker controlled Jill Valentine into fighting Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar). ***Both are prone to betraying everyone they allied with. ***Both are killed in the end. **Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI: ***Both are the most evil characters of the franchise. ***Both have unlimited access to magic and technology. ***Both wanted to ascend into godhood. ***Both are Complete Monsters. ***Both have blond hair. ***Both made a lot of enemies in their spare times (Embryo to the Norma, Ancient People, & the Dragons, and Kefka to the Returners). ***Both started as subordinates, but betrayed their superiors to take over their empires. ***Both have an obsession with the main character who is female that they tried to use mind control on her but they broke free on their hold (Ange and Terra Branford). ***Both are killed in the end which costed the magic in the world. Category:Mature Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Creator Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes